Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to particle sample preparation and in particular to the separation of suspended, microscopic particles from a liquid source for subsequent analysis.
The monitoring of particulate matter has received an increasing amount of attention in recent years because of the potential impact of particulates on radiative and climatic processes, on contamination of products, on human health and because of the role particles play in atmospheric transport and deposition of pollutants. As an illustration, it may be desirable to detect the presence of particulates in the air, in water supplies or on persons. It may also be desirable to detect the presence of particulates on materials that may be found in semiconductor clean rooms, pharmaceutical production facilities and biotechnology laboratories to verify that there has been no contamination produced in such environments that would create undesirable environmental exposures or adversely affect manufacturing, testing or experimental processes.
As another illustration, it may be desirable to analyze the air in a predetermined location for particulates that fall within a range of sizes that can be inhaled, such as naturally occurring or artificially produced airborne pathogens, allergens, bacteria, viruses, fungi and biological or chemical agents that are found in or are otherwise introduced into the location. For example, the ability to detect the presence of particular airborne particulates in hospitals, nursing homes, rehabilitation centers and other care facilities may be beneficial to assist in preventing the spread of disease, infection or harmful bacteria.